


Just Friends

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Kara and Lena are just friends. Best friends, but still only friends. Lena plans to change this with the help of some festive shrubery.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Just Friends

They’ve been best friends for years, and it’s only recently that Lena decided she was done being just friends with Kara Danvers.

She needed more and she knows that the other woman is in the same boat, and she knows that Kara refuses to make the first move into the unknow territory of transitioning their friendship into a relationship. And somehow Lena gets called stubborn.

This isn’t the first time that Kara has brought her home for Christmas, and it certainly won’t be the last. She’s bound and determined to leave this winter with Kara as her best friend and her girlfriend, and she knows exactly how to do it. Or rather how to ease into making the first move.

Mistletoe.

It wasn’t always Lena’s favourite Christmas pastime growing up, always getting stuck underneath the plant with one of Lex’s weird friends that would try and kiss her, they always received a quick kick to the groin and a warning of not to touch her. Other times she would be caught there with an old flame that she’d rather not be reminded of.

Either way, it’s sure to give her the excuse she needs to kiss Kara for the first time and bring up kissing her many times after, without mistletoe hanging above their heads.

She hangs the shrub up just inside the door frame of the Danvers household as she watches Kara and Alex begin a snowball fight outside, the smell of freshly baked cookies invade her nostrils as Eliza and Kelly take them out of the oven just a few feet away from the doorway that she is standing in.

Lena’s arm falls just in time for Kara to notice her standing there, without actually noticing what’s above her head. The blonde woman runs to her, cheeks red from the cold and stands just beside Lena whose heartbeat was increasing dramatically inside her chest. “Hey, why didn’t you come save me? Alex was kicking my butt.”

She smiles at the other woman “I, uh- “Before she can say or do anything, Kelly’s voice rings out in the air between them, “Cookies are done!”

Kara’s face lights up and she’s off, dragging Lena towards the kitchen, eliciting a groan of annoyance from her lips. “Shut up, I know you love cookies, Luthor.”

Lena laughs lightly, feeling the moment fade away, “Yeah, I do. It’s just ... Never mind.”

\-----

After two more failed attempts to have Kara under the mistletoe long enough to bring it to her attention and kiss her, Lena holds the green in her pocket, waiting rather impatiently for her next chance.

While everyone is gathered in the living room ready to start another Christmas movie, Kara makes her way into the kitchen to refill a few glasses of Hot Chocolate, Lena falling in step behind her.

“You know, with the amount of marshmallows Nia uses, I should ask her if she wants more of them with a side of hot chocolate,” Kara laughs teasingly at the other girl, the sound causing Lena’s heart to soar with adoration.

-Fuck it, it’s now or never –

Lena pulls the shrub out of her pocket and holds it above her head as she stands next to Kara in the kitchen.

She watches Kara notice her from the corner of her eye and as her eyes trail from Lena’s feet to above her head, it’s only when Kara smiles does Lena finally begin to exhale slowly and find her voice, “I guess ... this is when we kiss?”

Kara closes the remaining distance between them as she wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and puts her weight on her toes to press her lips against Lena’s in a delicate, yet very warm kiss.

Lena’s arm pulls Kara against her as their lips tangle together, neither woman wanting to let go. The mistletoe is thrown onto the ground, hands now free to hold each other’s bodies.

Desperate for oxygen, Lena is the first to let go. Instantly she is missing the taste of Kara’s lips on hers and rests her forehead against the other woman’s.

Kara breaks the silence with a laugh, “Took you long enough. I’ve been waiting for that since the snowball fight.”

Shit, so she did see.

Realization dawns on her that Kara had known her plan this whole time. “Did you think I was going to let our first kiss happen in front of the prying eyes of my family?”

Lena grins and shakes her head, leaning back to fully look into her crystal blue eyes without breaking her hold on the other woman. It’s then that she sees that didn’t exactly happen after all.

“Hate to break it to you love, but ...” Kara’s eyes follow hers and she looks back over her shoulder to see what caught Lena’s attention.

The entire Danvers clan plus Kelly, Nia, Brainy, J’onn and Winn were poking their heads into the kitchen to watch the couple, running away when Kara’s murderous gaze meets theirs, leaving them alone once again.

Kara laughs into Lena’s chest and she holds her even tighter, “Can we do that again, you know without that thing forever?” Lena nods towards the green plant lying on the floor and she turns to face Kara again, kissing her with more fever that time.

“Absolutely.”

They walk back into the living room, hand in hand, as mutterings of about time and finally erupt around them. Except for Nia who was mumbling grumpily about her forgotten hot chocolate to which Kara holds up her hand that’s holding Lena’s and says, “Go get your own, I’ve got my hands full.”

They flop down on the sofa as Kara settles herself comfortably into Lena’s side as her face is steered towards Lena’s for another kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Kara.”

“Merry Christmas, Lena.”


End file.
